


Убийство на сельском празднике

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Agatha Christie [2]
Category: Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: Case Fic, Detectives, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Если убийство кажется загадочным, только мисс Марпл сможет разобраться в средствах, мотивах и способах содеянного – и выявить убийцу.





	Убийство на сельском празднике

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Murder at the Fête](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095874) by [Vyola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyola/pseuds/Vyola). 

> От автора: 
> 
> «Написано в подарок юзеру smilebackwards»
> 
> «Славься, дама Агата! Мое уважение к ней, и без того огромное, росло по мере того как мне приходилось выискивать повороты сюжета, не использованные ею самой (отбирая из них те, которые мне было бы под силу подать достойно), и придумывать такие подсказки, которые задним числом разъясняли бы читателю ход мысли мисс Марпл. Неудивительно, что Агата Кристи всю жизнь хранила блокноты, в которых записывала идеи!  
Надеюсь, что воссоединение «Вечернего клуба «Вторник» вас порадует, загадка преступления – покажется интересной, а разоблачение глубин пороков человеческой натуры на фоне сельской жизни – в должной мере шокирует». 
> 
> От переводчика: 
> 
> «Переводчик счел необходимым снабдить текст сносками, чтобы от читателей не ускользнула ни одна деталь той эпохи, тем более что некоторые из этих деталей имеют важное значение для сюжета.  
Также хочу поблагодарить юзера begemoth с сайта http://fanfics.me за помощь при работе над текстом».

\- Все, что нам сейчас нужно – это шикарное, сочное убийство!  
  
Можно было ожидать, что подобное заявление будет воспринято с тревогой и опаской. Ну или хотя бы тень удивления пробежит по лицам гостей, услышавших от хозяйки вместо объявления о десерте столь кровожадное волеизъявление.  
  
Ничуть не бывало: все сидящие за столом демонстрировали нетерпеливое ожидание и даже воодушевление.  
  
Джойс Ламприер (ныне – Джойс Уэст) обвела собравшихся проницательным взглядом художника.  
  
\- Итак, начнем! Объявляю очередное заседание «Вечернего клуба «Вторник» открытым и посему приказываю, требую и прошу, чтобы кто-нибудь из членов клуба преподнес нам новую загадку.  
  
\- Подозреваю, дорогая, что в вашем приглашении на ужин имелся некий скрытый мотив, помимо простого желания насладиться нашей компанией, – сказал сэр Генри Клиттеринг.  
  
\- Именно! Полностью согласен! – произнес доктор Пендер.  
  
\- Я тоже, – поддакнул мистер Петерик.  
  
\- А как считает мисс Марпл? – повернулся сэр Генри к единственной гостье, которая еще не высказывалась. – Наша хозяйка без всякой задней мысли наслаждается обществом старых развалин вроде нас (разумеется, это ни в коей мере не относится к вам, моя дорогая леди!) или же она собрала нас здесь, чтобы мы, так сказать, отработали свое угощение?  
  
Мисс Марпл, строгая незамужняя дама, обманчиво хрупкая, подняла на него взгляд, лучащийся мягкой улыбкой:  
  
\- Ох и шуточки у вас, джентльмены! Я уверена, что Джойс, в отсутствие нашего дорогого Реймонда, испытывает вполне искреннее удовольствие от общения с нами, невзирая на то, что мы, возможно, отчасти закоснели в своих привычках… – она перевела свой лучистый взгляд на Джойс. – Однако вам, дорогая, стоило бы несколько мягче задавать тон беседе.  
  
\- Извините, тетя Джейн! Я вас всех и правда очень люблю! Но Реймонд вернется из Штатов не раньше чем через пару недель. Его агент настоял, чтобы он лично повидался со своими американскими издателями – это, мол, благотворно скажется на его переговорах насчет контракта. А затем Реймонд решил, что раз уж он прибыл в Штаты, то неплохо было бы совместить эту поездку с некоторыми исследованиями, и задержался там. Было весело вновь почувствовать себя незамужней, – говорила Джойс, – я вдоволь походила по городским магазинам, а затем съездила на недельку в Озерный край с моей подругой Пенелопой Уиттакер, чтобы подпитаться вдохновением на природе. Художников губят оседлость и одомашненность – фигурально выражаясь, нам необходимо периодически расправлять крылья, – с этими словами Джойс выразительно взмахнула рукой.  
  
\- И вы решили, что следующей ступенью вашего активного отдыха должно стать небольшое «диванное» расследование? – спросил мистер Петерик.  
  
\- Mens sana in corpore sano[1], – с серьезностью изрек доктор Пендер. Священник протер свое пенсне, а затем, тщательно оглядев его, вернул на привычный насест на своей физиономии. – Боюсь, однако, что в данный момент не смогу предложить вам ни одной подходящей истории. Хотя движения души человеческой и остаются извечной загадкой, однако убийства на земле, хвала небесам, все же происходят относительно редко.  
  
\- Тогда, может быть, у вас, сэр Генри, найдется что-нибудь этакое? Скажем, роскошное отравление, или загадка запертой комнаты, или последние слова умирающего в тот миг, когда он упал замертво?  
  
Тут раздался сухой кашель, сразу переключивший внимание всех присутствующих с бывшего комиссара Скотланд-Ярда на мистера Петерика.  
  
\- А знаете, ваши слова привели мне на память одну историю, свидетелем которой я стал в прошлом году. Сразу предупреждаю, что там не фигурирует никаких загадочных слов, однако умирающий действительно рухнул наземь.  
  
\- Звучит многообещающе, – сказала Джойс. – Продолжайте же!  
  
\- Это было в начале июня прошлого года, – стал вспоминать адвокат. – Я гостил у своего старого школьного друга в Селскомбе, что в Девоншире, в нескольких милях от Торки. Другу пришлось отлучиться в Лондон по делам, а я, не имея охоты сопровождать его в поездке, решил развлечься прогулкой по сельской местности – благо, там как раз проходил грандиозный праздник в честь очередной годовщины основания этого населенного пункта. Темой празднества была «Британия сквозь века».  
  
Некоторые участники, вместо того чтобы сшить себе специальные костюмы к празднику, явно сэкономили на подготовительных хлопотах за счет набегов на чердаки, где хранилась куча нарядов, оставшихся в наследство от предыдущих поколений. Во всяком случае, крепкий селянин, зазывающий парней посостязаться в сшибании кокосов, или столь же дебелая матрона, хозяйствующая в чайной палатке, вполне уместно смотрелись бы в подобной одежде в то безмятежное время, когда Эдуард дал старт новому правлению – и новому веку[2].  
  
На зеленом лугу разыгрывали множество живых картин – от Боудикки[3], бросающей с колесницы вызов римским легионам, и жены свинопаса, награждающей подзатыльниками короля Альфреда за сгоревшие овсяные лепешки[4], до Дрейка, направляющего свои паруса в Испанские моря, и лорда Нельсона, умоляющего Харди позаботиться о леди Гамильтон[5].  
  
Особым вниманием пользовалась живая картина, изображающая поездку леди Годивы по улицам Ковентри[6]. Обогнув толпу, не то восхищенно, не то возмущенно гомонящую, я направился в чайную палатку, где всем заправляла дама в монументальной шляпе, усыпанной шелковыми майскими розами[7]. Она распоряжалась чаем с топлеными сливками, лепешками и вареньем, словно заботливая мамочка.  
  
Я встал в очередь. Прямо передо мной там оказались двое мужчин, которых я поначалу принял за отца с сыном, настолько они были похожи друг на друга. Довольно скоро, благодаря их чрезмерно громкой дискуссии, я узнал, что они и вправду родственники – дядя и племянник.  
  
\- Я тебе совершенно серьезно заявляю, Мэтью: ты не получишь от меня ни гроша, если не прекратишь отношения с этой девицей! Я не позволю тебе ронять доброе имя нашей семьи. Только погляди – она же разгуливает практически голышом! Впрочем, что взять с продавщицы – ни имени, ни воспитания, ни понятий о благопристойности…  
  
\- Вы ведь ее совсем не знаете, дядя Ральф! Марджори – очень приличная девушка. Ее родители умерли, когда она была совсем юной, и ей пришлось самой зарабатывать себе на жизнь. Что плохого в честном заработке? Откуда вы вообще нахватались этих нелепых понятий о семейной чести? Выражаетесь точь-в-точь как дедушка!  
  
\- Не смей говорить со мной в подобном тоне, Мэтью! Твой дед ни минуты не потерпел бы подобного. Когда мой брат Генри опозорил семью, спутавшись с компаньонкой твоей матери, его отправили в армию, а ту женщину немедленно уволили. Ваше поколение – избалованное и слабое. Война научит вас и дисциплине, и долгу, и чувству чести. Но тебе придется познавать все это самостоятельно, ибо я не стану поддерживать тебя до тех пор, пока ты будешь цепляться за эту связь. И даже после моей смерти ты в этом случае ничего не получишь.  
  
Тут как раз подошла их очередь, и они прекратили выяснять отношения. Чайная матрона подала дяде Ральфу чашку чая с молоком и при этом так резко опустила голову, что необъятные поля ее шляпы всколыхнулись, словно в приветственном кивке. Затем, все так же не поднимая глаз от чашки, которую наполняла, она осведомилась у Мэтью о его предпочтениях.  
  
\- С молоком, два кусочка сахара, – отозвался он.  
  
Дядя с племянником двинулись дальше – к подносам с лепешками, вареньем и топлеными сливками. Я ненадолго отвлекся, отвечая на тихий вопрос матроны:  
  
\- Один кусочек, пожалуйста.  
  
Взяв себе лепешку, я разместился за столиком как раз позади тех двоих. Мэтью всё твердил свое:  
  
\- Вы в любом случае не сможете лишить меня материнского наследства! Я получу его, когда мне исполнится двадцать пять!  
  
\- Четыре года могут показаться очень долгими, мой мальчик… Поглядим, насколько ты будешь интересен своей продавщице, когда все, что у тебя останется – это жалкие гроши и большие надежды, – дядя Ральф с шумом отхлебнул чаю и разломил лепешку.  
  
Мэтью встал, резко отодвинув стул:  
  
\- Не рассчитывайте, дядя, что ваши угрозы заставят меня изменить решение. Я люблю Марджори и собираюсь на ней жениться.  
  
\- В среду я отправляюсь в Лондон, на встречу с моим адвокатом. Я изменю свое завещание – именно так, как и сказал. Давай уже покончим с глупыми препирательствами, чтобы больше не возвращаться к этому вздору, – Ральф взмахнул ножом, разбрызгивая клубничное варенье по белой скатерти, словно пятна краски.  
  
Мэтью хотел было что-то ответить, но оборвал себя на полуслове и гордо выпрямился.  
  
\- Ты не оставляешь мне выбора. Надеюсь, что ты не доживешь до того, чтобы пожалеть об этом, – с этими словами он вышел из палатки.  
  
Никто из присутствующих не обратил особого внимания на этот инцидент, из чего я сделал вывод, что для местных жителей перебранки между этими двумя не являются чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Я еще немного посидел, лениво наблюдая, как чайная матрона и ее помощницы суетятся, убирая со столиков и наполняя чашки для новых посетителей. А затем отправился дальше, окунулся в круговерть праздника – и позабыл обо всем этом. Я послушал, как мальчики-школьники декламируют речь ко дню святого Криспина и «Атаку легкой бригады»[8], полюбовался прелестной стайкой тюдоровских служанок, танцующих вокруг майского шеста, и посетил столько благотворительных киосков, что их хватило бы для того, чтобы обустроить не менее полудюжины детских приютов.  
  
Спустя некоторое время, когда я наслаждался великолепным сидром, сваренным местным фермером, до моего слуха донесся уже знакомый голос – снова, как и в прошлый раз, звучащий очень гневно. Дядя Ральф величественно воздвигся перед леди Годивой, которая только что спешилась. Когда ее коня увели, я смог рассмотреть облачка тюля и цветочные гирлянды, которые, вкупе с неестественно длинными и золотистыми локонами, прикрывали все стратегически важные места, охраняя стыдливость девушки. Впрочем, эта иллюзия действовала лишь на расстоянии – вблизи было отчетливо видно, что одежды там не наберется даже на купальный костюм.  
  
Вспомнив, как Ральф возмущался по поводу наготы, я подумал, что это, должно быть, и есть та самая Марджори, которую он столь категорично не одобрял. И это действительно оказалась она. Подойдя поближе, я услышал, как Ральф заявляет ей:  
  
\- Я уже сказал это Мэтью, но хочу и вам разъяснить: знайте, ему ничего от меня не достанется. Все ваши корыстные расчеты насмарку! А если вы немедленно не прекратите все это, то будьте уверены: я могу сделать – и сделаю! – так, что вас уволят без рекомендаций.  
  
Марджори вскинула голову. Губы ее были плотно сжаты. Это была красивая девушка с огромными карими глазами, горевшими вызовом. С трудом переведя дыхание, она вымолвила:  
  
\- Мне не о чем с вами говорить, сэр.  
  
Она хотела уйти, но Ральф попытался схватить ее за руку. Вырвав руку, она так толкнула его в грудь, что он отступил в изумлении. А Марджори стремительно прошла мимо него и скрылась между киосками.  
  
Ральф весь как-то сжался, съежился и, окинув взглядом толпу зевак, направился прочь. Признаюсь, я встретил его уход с облегчением. Тот, первый эпизод с его участием, свидетелем которого мне пришлось стать, выглядел не более чем одним из театральных номеров на этом сельском празднике – этакой маленькой драмой, «где много и шума, и страстей, но смысла нет»[9]. Но вот эта, вторая стычка – она была слишком настоящей. Ральф вполне мог расправиться с юной Марджори. По роду своей деятельности мне столь часто доводилось сталкиваться с последствиями неукротимого людского нрава, что я не мог не опасаться за этих молодых влюбленных, хотя и был бессилен им помочь.  
  
Впрочем, мои опасения оказались излишними. Не прошло и часу, как Ральфа настигла насильственная смерть.  
  
Эти слова взбудоражили всех, кто слушал рассказ мистера Петерика.  
  
\- Что? – взволнованно подалась вперед Джойс. – Не хотите ли вы сказать… не означает ли это, что дядя Ральф был убит?  
  
\- Хм, а это могло бы решить все проблемы наших юных влюбленных, не так ли? – задумчиво произнес сэр Генри. – Ну же, Петерик! Ближе к делу, то есть к убийству.  
  
Мистер Петерик с легкой усмешкой продолжил свой рассказ:  
  
\- Собираясь уже покинуть празднество, я вновь проходил мимо чайной палатки и заметил там Ральфа. Он сидел за столиком в полном одиночестве, ссутулившись и глядя куда-то вдаль остановившимся взглядом. На груди у него красовалось пятнышко клубничного варенья.  
  
В этот момент одна из молоденьких подавальщиц, торопясь привести в порядок соседний столик, нечаянно толкнула его, когда проходила мимо.  
  
\- Прошу прощения, сэр, – сказала она.  
  
Ральф ничего ей не ответил. Вместо этого он стал крениться вбок, пока не рухнул вместе со стулом, да так и остался лежать неподвижно. А девушка зашлась в крике:  
  
\- Да он же умер! Боже, совсем мертвехонек!  
  
Я протиснулся через мгновенно возникшую толпу любопытствующих. Сцена была впечатляющая. Возле столика, на котором стояла нетронутая чашка с чаем и лежала лепешка, распростерся на земле Ральф. Рядом валялся стул, который он опрокинул при падении. Да, Ральф действительно был мертв. А то, что я принял за пятнышко от варенья, оказалось пятнышком крови, расположенным аккурат напротив его сердца.  
  
Послали за доктором, и вскоре он прибыл, а с ним – констебль. Пока врач осматривал тело, констебль допрашивал присутствующих. В ходе этих бесед я узнал, что Ральф происходил из Динсморов – это один из стариннейших родов в Селскомбе. О его ссоре с племянником, Мэтью Эймсвортом, было хорошо известно всей деревне.  
  
Разыскали и привели Эймсворта и его невесту, Марджори Рандл. Это произошло как раз в тот момент, когда доктор озвучил свой вердикт. По его словам, Динсмор был заколот менее получаса назад длинным тонким лезвием – возможно, шилом для колки льда.  
  
Марджори Рандл ахнула, услышав это, и констебль вцепился в нее, как клещ. Но его внимание отвлек на себя Мэтью Эймсворт, который начал нехотя рассказывать о том, что он делал после того, как они с дядей сегодня расстались. Оказалось, он провел весь день в палатке, где торговали лимонным сквошем – колол там лед, помогая дамам, так как мальчишка, который должен был этим заниматься, улизнул играть с приятелями. Но Эймсворт уверял, что не покидал прилавка до тех пор, пока ему не сообщили о смерти дяди.  
  
Констебль, которого не так-то легко было сбить с толку, снова взялся за мисс Рандл. Не я один был свидетелем ее стычки с Динсмором – очень многие видели это и не преминули сообщить о том констеблю. Но и Марджори отрицала, что убила Динсмора.  
  
На этом месте рассказа мистер Петерик откинулся на спинку стула.  
  
\- Ну а теперь самое время выслушать ваши версии и ответить на любые ваши вопросы.  
  
\- Я считаю, что это все же дело рук Марджори, – сказала Джойс. – Она заколола его в тот самый момент, когда толкнула в грудь. Говорят, что если лезвие достаточно острое, человек может даже сразу и не понять, что его пырнули. Наверное, Ральф лишь через некоторое время почувствовал себя плохо. Он опустился на первый попавшийся стул – и умер.  
  
\- Заколоть человека на глазах у кучи народу – затея весьма рискованная, – задумчиво протянул сэр Генри. – Не то что бы молодые женщины никогда не совершали неординарных преступлений, однако в целом, считаю, это все же прерогатива мужчин.  
  
Доктор Пендер был с ним полностью согласен:  
  
\- Молодой человек чувствует, что у него нет иного выхода – лишь одно-единственное препятствие отделяет его от счастья в любви… Глянув на шило для колки льда, которое держит в руке, он внезапно осознаёт: вот оно, средство для достижения желанной цели! Ему некогда остановиться, чтобы подумать. Он выскальзывает из палатки, где торгуют лимонным сквошем, и спешит к дяде. А дядя уверен, что племянник пришел сообщить ему, что смирился с его волей. Не тут-то было. Вместо этого он наносит удар!  
  
Мистер Петерик ответил сначала Джойс:  
  
\- Видите ли, в чем дело… По словам доктора, смерть наступила мгновенно. То есть, если бы удар Динсмору нанесла мисс Рандл, он бы упал замертво там же, на месте.  
  
\- Не надо забывать и о том, моя дорогая, – добавила мисс Марпл, – что она изображала леди Годиву. В костюме, состоящем по большей части из тюля, наверняка трудно спрятать оружие, тем более острое. А если вспомнить, что ей к тому же полагалось ехать верхом, у всех на виду, то такая идея выглядит совсем уж рискованной.  
  
\- Что же касается Эймсворта, – продолжал адвокат, – то дамы из палатки, торгующей лимонным сквошем, полностью подтвердили его показания. Их напиток пользовался огромным спросом, так что они загрузили парня работой под завязку. Поэтому в промежутке между встречей Динсмора с Марджори Рандл и моментом его смерти Эймсворт просто-напросто не успел бы сбегать в чайную палатку, заколоть там своего дядю и вернуться обратно.  
  
Более того, посетители чайной палатки уверяли, что к Динсмору вообще никто не подходил. Многие видели, как он вошел туда, как пил чай, а после сидел за столиком в полном одиночестве до тех пор, пока не рухнул на землю – заколотый, получается, незримым клинком, которым орудовал убийца-невидимка.  
  
\- И все же кое-кто должен был подойти к нему. Причем свидетели должны были это видеть, – при этих словах все присутствующие разом обернулись к мисс Марпл – точь-в-точь студенты, ожидающие услышать авторитетное мнение своего преподавателя. – Свидетели утверждали, что Ральф Динсмор пил чай. Однако вы заметили на столике нетронутую чашку чая. Значит, кто-то принес ему новую, полную.  
  
\- Подавальщица? Но зачем ей было убивать его? – спросил доктор Пендер.  
  
\- И почему именно шилом для колки льда? – изумилась Джойс.  
  
\- О нет, не подавальщица, – уточнила мисс Марпл. – Я говорю о женщине, которая заведовала чайной палаткой. У Мэтью Эймсворта и мистера Петерика она справилась об их предпочтениях, тогда как Ральфу Динсмору подала чай с молоком, не задав ни единого вопроса. Стало быть, прекрасно знала его вкусы. Когда он, сидя за столом в одиночестве, допил чай, она принесла ему новую чашку. И наклонившись, чтобы поставить ее на стол, нанесла ему удар. Но этого никто не заметил, потому что никто не обращает внимания на обслуживающий персонал.  
  
\- А как же шило для колки льда? – вскричала Джойс.  
  
\- Если помните, мистер Петерик сказал, что женщина в чайной палатке была одета по моде времен предыдущего монарха. Вы, моя дорогая, слишком молоды и не застали подобные вещи. После войны[10] они начисто вышли из обихода – их сменили «бобы», «шинглы»[11] и удобные крохотные шляпки золотой молодежи… Что же касается джентльменов, то им во все времена не очень-то свойственно замечать те маленькие хитрости, к которым прибегают дамы, чтобы следовать моде, – мисс Марпл ловила обращенные на нее недоумевающие взгляды, и в ее глазах вспыхивали лукавые искорки. – Широкополые шляпы той эпохи, обычно вычурно украшенные чем-нибудь, вроде тех же майских роз, закреплялись на голове прочной шляпной булавкой, а то и не одной[12]. Такой булавкой, длинной и острой, вполне можно заколоть человека. Полагаю, это была компаньонка сестры Ральфа Динсмора, уволенная за связь с их братом?  
  
\- Браво, мисс Марпл! – с уважением склонил голову мистер Петерик. – Когда над головами Эймсворта и мисс Рандл, несмотря на отсутствие официальных обвинений, уже начали сгущаться тучи, вперед выступила та женщина из чайной палатки. Она действительно оказалась бывшей компаньонкой матери Эймсворта, сестры Ральфа Динсмора. Когда-то у нее был роман с их братом Генри, однако их отец, прознав об этой связи, уволил компаньонку, а Генри отправил в армию. Тот погиб на Сомме[13].  
  
Позднее, многое претерпев в жизни и виня во всех своих бедах семью Динсморов, эта женщина в безвестности поселилась близ Селскомба. Узнав о юных Мэтью и Марджори, она не могла не усмотреть в их истории параллели с собственным трагическим прошлым, но была не в состоянии им помочь. Однако ультиматум Ральфа Динсмора, который тот выдвинул своему племяннику, взволновал ее до глубины души, и она решила, что сделает все, чтобы ее история не повторилась.  
  
\- Бедняжка! – печально произнес доктор Пендер. – Видимо, все эти годы она жила только прошлым и его горестями.  
  
\- Несомненно, – кивнула мисс Марпл. – Кстати, шило для льда и шляпная булавка действительно очень похожи – разница только в форме навершия. Неудивительно, что при помощи шляпных булавок молодые леди в случае необходимости ставили на место тех кавалеров, кто позволял себе лишнее в ухаживаниях. Но до убийств дело не доходило, разумеется, иначе гораздо большее число джентльменов сочли бы за благо обходить юных модниц стороной – от греха подальше.  
  
2019

[1] «В здоровом теле – здоровый дух» (лат.)

[2] Король Великобритании Эдуард VII правил в 1901–1910 гг, однако под эдвардианской эпохой понимают не только первое десятилетие века, но и последующие несколько лет, вплоть до Первой мировой войны.

[3] Боудикка (Боадицея) – жена вождя бриттского племени иценов, возглавившая антиримское восстание 61 г. 

[4] Альфред Великий – король Уэссекса в IX 879–899/901 гг. По легенде, находясь в изгнании, он инкогнито попросил убежища в хижине свинопаса. Однажды хозяйка поручила ему присмотреть за выпечкой, но король отвлекся на чистку оружия и тяжкие думы об утерянном троне, так что хлеб сгорел. Жена свинопаса отругала и даже поколотила его, но король счел это наказанием свыше за свою былую заносчивость. Он безропотно снес гнев хозяйки и не открыл ей своего инкогнито.

[5] Умирая от ран во время Трафальгарской битвы, адмирал Нельсон умолял командира флагманского корабля Томаса Харди «позаботиться о бедной леди Гамильтон».

[6] Леди Годива – англосаксонская графиня X–XI вв, которая согласилась проехать верхом в обнаженном виде по улицам Ковентри ради того, чтобы граф, ее муж, снизил налоги для своих подданных.

[7] Майская роза – сорт роз сentifolia, отличающийся пышным многолепестковым соцветием. Другие названия – столепестковая, грасская, прованская и даже капустная роза.

[8] Стихотворение Альфреда Теннисона.

[9] В.Шекспир. «Макбет», акт V, сцена 5 (пер. М.Лозинского).

[10] Имеется в виду Первая мировая война.

[11] «Боб» – короткая женская стрижка «под мальчика», «шингл» – сверхкороткая женская стрижка, открывающая шею сзади. Обе вошли в моду после Первой мировой войны.

[12] Огромные шляпы с пышной отделкой были характерной чертой женской моды эдвардианских времен.

[13] Битва на Сомме – одно из крупнейших сражений в ходе Первой мировой войны.


End file.
